We Won
by xoldx
Summary: Things take a very different turn the night Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow.


**We Won**

**Paring: Lily and James Potter**

**Summary: Things take a very different turn the night Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow.**

**Word count: 1,102**

* * *

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him, run! Go!" James Potter was pushing the bundle of blanket into Lily Potter's hands, but she was shaking her head.

"I'm not leaving you!" She told him sternly. "I'm not running away!"

"Lily, we don't have time for this, _go_!" He said loudly, pushing the crying baby into her hands.

"No!"

"Lily, go," James hissed, shutting and locking the door to the nursery. Lily's eyes welled up with tears and she bounced the baby slowly.

"Shh, Harry, Daddy's gonna be ok," She whispered. "I hope…"

She laid the boy, so like James even if he was only one, in his crib, smoothing the hair she already knew would be a hassle to keep straight. She paced the length of the room, biting the skin around her nails. She was so _stupid_! Leaving her wand in the kitchen-What was she _thinking_!?

She stopped her pacing when she almost fell on one of Harry's toys, bending down the pick it up-A dumb thing, when they were all surely to die soon-And realized that James didn't have his wand.

_He's taking on the Darkest wizard since Grindelwald without a wand_?

Lily's lips thinned and she peeked out the key hole.

"-Who? Oh, that Lily," James was lying through his teeth-and Voldemort knew it, too. Lily thought that should she ever meet the Devil, he would look exactly like this. She shuddered.

"_Avada Keda_-"

"_Protego_!" Lily had flung open the nursery door, James' wand shooting a green shield over James as the curse hit him. He stumbled back, and for a brief moment of horror, Lily thought she'd missed, but then he turned to Lily with wide, horror filled eyes.

"Guess I know where my wand is now," He scowled. Lily decided to explain how she didn't steal his wand after the Dark wizard was banished from her house. Because _no one_ screwed with Lily Potter's family. She'd already lost her parents because of this war, James had too. Harry and James were all she had left. There was Sirius, Remus and Peter, too, but Peter was as good as dead in Lily's eyes now. _He'd betrayed them_! She owed Remus a thousand and one apologies, how could she even _think_ for one second that he would betray them? It was why they'd used Peter-James was positive that if anyone was a betrayer, it certainly wasn't Peter, Sirius has seconded it. Had Sirius known about Peter?

Now wasn't the time to decide.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lily blocked the spell, shooting the same nonverbally back at him. He blocked.

"_Crucio_!"

"_Protego_! Well don't just stand there! _Expelliarmus_! Lily shouted, first the spell at Voldemort, and then a scold to James, and another spell.

James avoided a_ Crucio_ and flew over the banister onto the stairs, racing to the kitchen for Lily's wand, and sent a Patronus off the Order.

"He's found us."

He ran back upstairs, seeing Lily immersed in a duel with Voldemort. Red and green were locked, and Voldemort was clearly winning.

"_Stupefy_!" He shouted, knocking Voldemort back. Lily let her spell drop, and turned to James, a relieved smile on her face. He wasted no time in running back up the stairs, and gathering her in his arms.

"We won..," She whispered, laughing shakily. "Oh my God, we won! James-"

Her sentence was cut off, because James had dipped his head and kissed her, grinning wildly as he did.

"We won."

Order members came, Frank and Alice took Voldemort in, still stunning him every few minutes to ensure he stayed sated. Alastor confirmed their story of the events, and took their wands to check the latest spells performed.

"Protocol," He'd grumbled. They'd handed the wands over willingly, before Healers took them, waving their wands and checking their vitals.

"And Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry's fine," Lily nodded, hand on her chest. "He's sleeping, I saw to it before you arrived."

"What happens now? The war, is it over or...what?" James asked, frowning and crossing his arms.

"Well," Moody said, ambling over and handing the two their wands, "If he can be contained, then he'll get the Dementors Kiss. Soulless, should stop him."

James managed a weak grin in reply.

"And his Death Eaters?" Lily asked, mind wandering to Severus.

"We'll round them up, best we can," Moody nodded. "They're likely scattered, I've sent Black and Shacklebolt to the Malfoy residence, we'd been investigating the area as a likely place for them to meet up. No word from them yet."

"Thank you," James nodded, and Moody left. James sat on his front steps, watching people come and go, his wife tucked into his side. "I wonder how Remus is doing," He thought aloud. Lily winced.

"We've been so awful to him, it'll be a wonder he'll even visit anymore," She said.

"We'll explain best we can, and if he decides he doesn't want to be a part of our lives, then we can at least say we tried," James assured her. "And I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Wha-"

"James! Lily!" Remus had arrived on scene, and pushed passed one of the Aurors, jogging towards them. "What happened?"

"He found us," James grimaced.

"You mean Sirius betrayed you?" Remus was floored. Since when would Sirius ever betray James?

"No, Remus," Lily shook her head. "Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper, Peter was."

"But you said-"

"Remus," James sighed, dragging a hand through his hair. "We lied. We made the switch in secret-No one but us, Sirius and Peter knew."

"But why-?"

"Sirius thought it'd be a double play," James explained. "He was the obvious choice for it, Peter being the least obvious. So we switched the Secret Keepers, not telling anyone...Lest it get into the wrong hands."

"So you didn't trust me?" Remus accused, eyes darkening.

James stared at him for a moment. "We're not going to lie, Remus. We honestly didn't trust anyone."

"But you trusted Sirius and Peter."

Remus' tone was harsh.

"And it was an obvious mistake," Lily said, pursing her lips. "We're sorry, Remus. We should have trusted you, should have known we could."

Remus shook his head, but let it go. "I'm just glad you're both ok."

He hugged Lily, followed by James.

"And Harry?"

"Sleeping, you can go see him, if you want," Lily nodded up the stairs. "We haven't been able to get away yet."

Remus nodded and jogged into the house, and up the stairs, smiling down at the sleeping form of Harry Potter.

"We won, little guy," He murmured, "We won."

* * *

_**A/N: Now, think. What if Lily and James had lived? I mean, Snape asked Voldemort to spare Lily's life, and in canon, it is stated the Voldemort told Lily to get out of the way. Now, I know this is after James dies. But Lily was a powerful witch-I doubt that if she saw the end of her small bliss, she'd've went down without fighting. And I know that this isn't very telling for her character, but…If it were you, what would you have done? Watched your husband die, when you had the defenses to protect him? No. And I'm not bashing Lily-I'm just saying that I think there could have been a very different outcome to the whole scene, thus changing the entire series. I'm crap at actually having a good plot going-just read my Remus/OC one for proof-But I think I've got a good thing going with this.**_

_**For now this stands as a one shot, BUT if I get enough reviews of y'all wanting more, I'm definitely willing to continue this throughout the series.**_

_**Ok, byee!**_

_**-Mattie xx**_


End file.
